User blog:NexoByte/Not So Ultra Agents, Part 7: New Base, New Gear, New Enemies, New Agents, and ALL NEW HUMOR!!!!!!!! (Sorry about that, Chief.)
Several months back... Morgan Lux is working on an experiment. Morgan: One cup of sugar, two tablespoons of flour... Soon, this recipe will remove all crime from the world! A Tygurah leaps off his shelf and unto his experiment, ruining everything. There is an explosion, and two evil eyes appear. ???: THANK YOU, TYGURAH. SOON, I WILL TAKE OVER ASTOR CITY. Tygurah: Purrrrr... In the present, at the Ultra Agent's new base... Curtis Bolt is guiding Trey Swift and Steve Zeal around the new base. Trey: Wow! Lookatallthevehicles! CanIrideone? Huhhuhhuh? Steve: Awwwwwwwesoooooooommme. Hidden Spyder: Kek kek Curtis: I heard that! He shoots the Spyder. Curtis: Sorry, we're fighting an infestation. Trey: Iloveyournewoutfit,Curtis! Amazingoffice! Steve: Yeeeeeeaaaah. Curtis: Office? Better check your eyesight. This is a garage, see? Though I could put an office down here. They enter the control room, where Solomon, Caila, and P.U.P. are. Caila: Get off the table, P.U.P. Jack: (from inside a closet) Uh, boss? Max: (also in the closet) Can we come out now? Solomon: NO. NOT. UNTIL. PART. 11. The fourth wall breaks and lands on the table. P.U.P. jumps out of the way just in time. Solomon: What have I done... Curtis: Hmm, Caila, I like your hair. Can I eat it? Caila: For the 345th time, it's not cotton candy! Curtis, Trey, and P.U.P. pass the prison pods. Adam Acid: Did Toxikita send me any love letters? Retox: Toxie! Help! Curtis gags Retox. Tremor: Tremor wants his- Curtis: Rubber ducky? Squeak! Tremor: PHONE CALL! Curtis hands Tremor his BrickPhone. He answers it. Tremor: Infearno called. Infearno escaped from Space Police. Infearno taking vacation in Alaska. Meanwhile... Infearno: Aahh, it's good to chill every once in a while. Beep beep beep beep! Waiter: The smoke alarm! He pours a bucket or water on Infearno. Back at the base... Terabyte: You'll pay for what yoy've done! Technically, my boss is not the forgiving type... And payback bytes! Trey: Inthatcase,P.U.P.hereisgoingto"byte"youifyoudon'tstoprevealingsecretinformation! P.U.P.: Grrr... Curtis: Say, Terry, when's this new boss thingy coming? Terabyte: Sooner than you think! And no, Terry, he was not talking to you. Terry: Awww... Curtis: How soon? Terabyte: Approximately four parts, or three hours, thirty-one minutes and fifty-two seconds. Curtis: How do you know all this? Terabyte: Calculationary, my dear Bolt. Trey: Hey,Calculationarysoundslikeagreatnameforanewgame! Curtis: Oh, no... In the control room... Computer: Warning. Intruder alert. Warning. Intruder alert. Caila: (over radio) What's going on down there? Computer: Warning. Intruder alert. Trey: ThereareSpyderseverywhere! Lockdowntheentirefloor! Curtis: This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't left the door open, Trey. Computer: Warning. Intruder alert. Warning. Intruder alert. Solomon: BE QUIET! Computer: Warning. Intruder alert. Warning. Intruder alert. Warning. Intruder alert. Solomon: Steve, put it in the basement. Steve: Yeeeeeeees, booooooossss. Computer: Warning. Intruder alert. Warning. Intruder alert. Warning. Intru- Slam! Meanwhile... Trey: P.U.P.willholdthemoffwhilewegetsomefirepower! Curtis: What, and leave him alone with these monsters? I don't think so. Come along, P.U.P. P.U.P.: Bark! They head over to the armory. Curtis grabs his stud shooter, and tosses one to Trey. Trey: Let'susetheUltraArmor! Curtis: You haven't passed the training yet, Trey. And besides, why use our best armor and bring heavy weapons if we're going to fight a couple of teeny-weeny bugs? Trey: Youhaveapoint. They head back to their original location, only to find more Spyders. Trey: Let'scallanexterminator! Curtis: I agree. And while we wait for him, let's shoot these bugs ourselves. They begin firing at the bugs. Soon, they are all destroyed. Spyder: Kek kek kek Curtis: Sorry, I don't think you're insured. Trey: Let'sfindsomemorebugs! Curtis: Yeah! In the control room... Solomon: Bugs? Caila, warm up the Swarm Interceptor. I'm calling Max so he can bring his Galactic Titan. Caila: Uh, Boss... Solomon: It's been forever since I last saw my robot sidekick! Caila: Boss... Solomon: What kind of bugs are these? I need to be prepared! Caila: Boss! None of this will be necessary. Solomon: Sorry. I guess I kinda got carried away. The Ultra Agents' progress on the Spyders has not gone unnoticed. AntiMatter: Sigh... They took longer than expected to beat the first wave... I predicted they would take twelve seconds, but they took forty-one instead. If they hadn't squabbled about the Ultra Armor, they might have had a chance. They are not a worthy opponent for me. Ring ring ring! Spyclops: Hello, Invizex the Exterminator here... You've got what? A robot spider problem?... I'm coming... Bye. (hangs up) That was the Ultra Agents. They've got a robot spider problem. AntiMatter: This is absolutely perfect. You even used the name Invizex. Invizable, make sure you get plenty of pictures. Invizable: Yes, Boss. (Finally, he used my real name!) AntiMatter: Spyclops, use the exterminator car as cover. Also use this disguise. Are you ready for this, Spyclops? Spyclops: Just say when, Boss! AntiMatter: When, Boss! Spyclops: No, no, no! AntiMatter: No, no, no! Spyclops: Very well, I'll just leave. AntiMatter: Very well, I'll just leave. Spyclops leaves. AntiMatter: Attack! Invizable: You're a little late. AntiMatter: D'oh! To be continued... Category:Blog posts